Fragile Life without Hope
by YuYuMewZ
Summary: Could six friends work together to help save the world from evil and still hold themselves together? Trickery, Lies, and Deceit may block their ways but if they can save the Gealach Eochair (irish:Moon Key) from evil hand they may found a way home and to keep the world safe. Featuring: Red Russ Scott Snake Bstar Cry Pairing: Red/Russ slightly Scott/Snake
1. Chapter 1

I work very hard on this story I hope I did a good job. This is not a Cry/OC story its more of friendship type but there will be some romance in the story between Red and Russ even Bstar get some may come out slow I'm trying my hardest to keep the mistake down to a minimum.

Please read and review

* * *

Since I was a four-year-old girl I spent my life here in this dark prison of a room. Forever locked away from the world. I was told that I was a danger to all around me and that it would be better if I was dead. I don't know why but I know that it has something to do with my unique look. The irises of my eyes are as black as the pupils themselves, the people who put me in this room called them 'eyes of the devil himself. The color of my hair is also known for it to be demonic in ways; it's black as coal and moves like the shadows outside the window. When I get scared or even lonely it moves to comfort me, wrap itself around my person to show that I'm not alone. It even takes on shapes to amuse me from the world around.

I should feel grateful those who locked me away gave me so much to read and I learn much from watching the people outside my window. I feel like I'm watching a play as I see the people interacted with each other even at time I pretend to be controlling them.

There was only one person who would stay by my side and be my friend. He has been taking care of me ever since I have arrived. He told me to call him Doctor Iknom, he had the most loveliest brown hair and the most hilarious laugh of all laughs. Whenever he would come to see me he came with yummy treat and new games to play. But it seems to come with a cost; I was to always sit still and let him take my blood and anything else he needed. He said it was what a doctor was supposed to do.

But I didn't mind, he was kind to me and would teach me things like the different constellations and different types of herb that could heal someone from the worse diseases. When I asked why he was the only one to like me he said it was for the fact that he believes that no child would wish such horrid things upon themselves and that he wanted to help me. I believed that one day he would free me from this curse.

It was that day that the Doctor became my Prince Charming or My Knight in Shining Armor. He was like all the princes that the fairy tale books I have read would talk about; trying to save the fare maiden from evil dragon or witch. He was so very handsome too. He was my first and only crush. Sometimes I would even call him Doctor Charm. Not much of imagination.

Lately something has been amiss even though I have been here for six years the people outside the room seem to get older so much faster than one would think. When I last looked at the baker he was a man of middle age with a son as old as me but yesterday when I looked out the window he was suddenly an old man waiting for death and his son. His son was now running the shop with a beautiful wife who was pregnant. I wanted to know why the world outside my room was changing and growing and leaving me behind. The only one who seem to be unaffected by the ever changing time was Doctor Iknom. I asked the Doctor why everyone outside this room changing but he and I. He replied back that it was just a trick of my eyes that everything was fine. I believed him; he never gave me a reason to not trust him. So I never asked again.

Today marks my tenth birthday and sixth year I have been kept far away from everyone. Doctor Iknom said he would come back on my birthday after having to leave town for a while. He still is not back yet. The world outside my window has become dark. There was no sun, there were no clouds, there was nothing and I didn't like it. I miss my Prince Charming, I miss the sun and the moon, and I miss hearing the people outside doing their daily business. Oh, how I miss everything that I did not have.

My hair itself brushed against my cheek today to soothe my sorrow. But even the twist and turn of its playfulness couldn't ease away the loneliness. Pushing my hair back I climbed away from the window and return myself to bed. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

Placing my hands in pray position I began to pray just like Doctor teach me to.

"Please Doctor Iknom, come back. I miss you. I don't like to be alone."

* * *

_Present Cryaotic_

Yawning loudly after finishing another recording of the video game _Fragile Dream _I toss away the gamepad and removed myself from my computer table. Another long night of entertaining all those who like to follow me on my channel, I really should rethink my recording schedule. Laying myself on my bed I begin relaxing my tense shoulders and aching back. I still need to get a video ready to upload tomorrow but for now I want to rest and enjoy myself with some sleep.

Closing my eyes my mind began to dream, there was darkness all around and a chill of fear. I was standing in the middle of a town that looked to be based in the eighteen hundreds. The building was made with what seem to be stones and wood, there looked to be no glass in the windows the only way to close them was with the wooden shutters. But the thing that truly caught my attention was the tall overshadowing tower in the front of me. There was only one window and one door, the door was located under the window with many chains and locks sealing whatever was being kept inside away from all on the outside.

Staring at the window I began to hear a voice. It was small and sweet; the voice of a little girl.

'I miss you… I don't like to be alone'

"Hello is anyone up there?" I called out to the window

'I don't like to be alone'

"Hey little girl come to the window I'm down here"

'Alone…'

"Hello-" Suddenly I was staring down at a bed of brown thin blanket covering a little girl. Her hair was so long and so unnatural. Her skin a shade of sienna but pale from the many days of being locked in the tower.

Tears that seem to simmer and shine brightly like freshly polish diamonds fell from her eyes. I wonder why she was crying. Reaching my hand out to brush away some of her tears I was given a huge surprise. The young girl's eyes snapped open revealing her onyx black eyes. (Is this a dream?)

"_DOCTOR IKNOM!"_

* * *

"DOCTOR IKNOM!"

Shooting out of my bed I began to cough and gag at some invisible force lodge deep in my throat. It was getting harder and harder to breath. My vision was getting blurry and the rims of my view were fading into the blackness. Just when I thought I was going to black out there a relieving sensation traveling throughout my body. My throat was clearly up enough that I could breathe properly and my vision was turning back to normal. Sliding to the end of my bed I took in several deep breathes before stumbling my way to my computer table. Placing my hands on the table I allowed my body to return to normal. That was quite strange. I never had that happen before, I really must be overworking myself. Or maybe it was a strange dream. I can still see her eyes, just black as a night without the moon and the stars, and there is only one word that could describe it for what is truly was…darkness.

Checking the time on the computer I see that it's around seven thirty in the evening. It was time for me to get the _Late Night with Cry and Russ _video schedule up but I think I'll grab a bit to eat first. Leaving my computer table I walked out of my bedroom to the living room. My living room was simple, just a large black couch and one set of loveseat, and there was a nice long oak coffee table with a match oak entertainment stand. On the entertainment stand there was many different gaming consoles along with tons of different video games to play. On the right side of the room there was two bookcases; one had nothing but books from game art designs to old school books from English classes, the other book case was filled different types of movies DVDs the movies range action pack to romantic comedies. Some seems to be even from the early seventies.

Walking pass my living room I made my way into the kitchen but not without accidentally stepping on Excalibur's tail. Excalibur is my pet golden retriever. He didn't appreciate my weight landing his tail and he rewarded me with a surprise nip on my heel.

"Ahh…Damn it. Sorry boy." Walking in the kitchen I begun to pull out the basic ingredients for sandwich. Ham, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, onions, mayo and bread; can't get a better bite to eat than this.

Just when I was half way through with my sandwich I could hear my phone ringing in the distance. It was the Pokémon opening theme song. The song belonged to only one of my friends. Dropping my sandwich back on the plate, I left the counter top to rush over to couch to join my ever ringing phone.

"Hey Russell" I said as I answer the phone

"Hey Cry…Red, Scott and I are planning to stop at _Mac's Gaming _to pick up those two games for the Late  
Night Live-stream" Russ was my oldest friends and the main one who got me into doing the late night live-streams. He and Red recently lived in Texas but relocated to Florida about five months stream was just me and my friends hanging out in a living room, relaxing with junk food and drinks. We recorded ourselves and the videogames we played for everyone around the world to watch.

"Okay great did Red send over the Live-Stream video to me yet?" I should already know the answer to it but I like to be sure. Before ever Live-stream we like to post a video up on _YouTube,_ on what games we would be covering throughout the night. Red is the lovely woman who has stolen the heart of my best friend Russ. She's a talented artist and an amazing gamer to boot.

"….She said she did and to check your email" Yep she's always on time.

"She wanted to know if we're having pizza tonight if so who is order it?" I could hear Russ asking Red who I guess was beside him about before replying back to me.

"Yea I'll handle the food can you guys handle the drinks?"

"Yep got most of it Scott being hardheaded about getting Snake's favorite drink"

"The _Poison Snake_! He's still not paranoid that Snake going to give it to him again." With that Russ and I shared a laugh over the phone on what happen. Two months ago Snake gave our friend Scott a spike in his drink knowing full well that no one could handle that alcohol beverage. The end result had Scott dancing to some invisible song and making some obscene jester to Snake. We have yet to let him live it down.

"Fuck what Snake wants! He ain't getting me twice in one year." Scott screamed out into the phone. I could only imagine how he was stopping Red and Russ from finishing the shopping.

"Most likely going to have to text Snake to get his beverage himself without Scott intercepting the purchase." I replied to Russ

"Yeah I guess so. Is there anything you want from here?"

"Just the usual…I need to get things ready to record tonight plus post up the video see ya guys later. "

"Yep, see ya."

Hanging up the phone I knew it was time to get to work before the others show up. But for now it was time for me to finish my sandwich.

* * *

When the time hit ten o'clock at night most the crew-members was here to start the stream. Red and Russ was pulling at the drinks and gathering cups for everyone, Scott was staring intensely at Snake who was shaking away his glass bottle at him. We got a call that BattleStar would be joining us later in the night. I couldn't help to think this is something most friends don't always have the liberty of doing. Just hanging out, enjoying and having the chance just to be there for each other.

As the clocks aim closer to the four in the morning it was the starting time to get the _Wind Down Hour_ started. It was at this time that my friends and I would have BattleStar receiving Skype message of questions people would like to ask us and if he approves the question he would give them a call to talk to us. It's a great way for us to get closer to our fans.

Waiting for BattleStar to get in contact with the first of the callers we sat around debating on which game we would play the that time. Seeing as it was Russ's night for the _Wind Down Hour_ he just decided to play Day Z despites what we were saying around him.

"Okay we have the first caller her name is Eleanor" BattleStar patch in a Skype caller who had the icon of what looked to be a crystal ball.

"Hello…" Eleanor voice was low and slightly raspy with a European accent.

We each gave are greeting reply to the caller

"What are your questions Eleanor?" BattleStar questioned her bit impatiently

"I wanted to know what the last dream you had been? "

"Man I been have a crazy dream lately" Scott was the first one to reply "I was dress in these weird fantasy clothes-"

"I want to know what Cry's last dream was ?" Eleanor spoke harshly; she didn't seem to have much patient for anyone or anything.

"Woah chili out lady that's no way to talk to my friends" Red spoke out for the cold treatment Eleanor gave Scott.

Just as Red was about to go complete off on the girl the connect to the _Twitch, _the website that we use to host the live streams begun to flicker on and off for a while before completely disconnecting.

"I apologize for my behavior and the interruption of your live stream but Cry we both know what you dreamt about…the girl with eyes as dark as the abyss… her hair smoky black and moved most unnatural ways."

"…How did know that?" When I question the girl everyone stopped with their gesturing.

"There are many things I know and this dream you had is so much more." All around us the monitors blinked rapidly with different colors. Red to Green to Blue to White to Grey. Over and over again the colors repeated its creepy pattern.

"What's going on?"

Static filled the room making it hard to hear what anyone was saying. The noise was growing louder and more troublesome to the point that everyone was cringing away from the screens, those who wasn't already on the floor begun dropping to the ground holding their ears in painful distress. Snake crawled his way over to the wall that held most of the outlet being used for the stream, and begun to pull all the cords out. With the last of the cords in the wall pulled out the only plugs left was on the opposite side of the room from him. Turning to look back at the screens Snake, notice that the monitors were still displaying the ever changing color blank scene. Slowly the static with in the room was fading away to a dull sound. It was low enough that the Late Night Crew was able to hear Eleanor explanation.

"Two Worlds each one in trouble… she as well as you and your friends need each other…the world you know and live in is about to be destroy if you don't go and save her"

"Why should we?" "How do we know this isn't so sick joke of your?"

All at once the monitors stopped flicking and switched over to image of a tall tower. On the screen was the exact same tower from my dreams. Everything about the tower was the same as the dream even the same window that was too far for anyone to reach for it, and the same door that had many locks and chains around it. It loomed over the village it was a part of and cast such feeling of sadden.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Like I said you and your friends need to save her if you wish to save the world you live in now"

The monitor in front of me switches over to an image of the same girl lying in bed. But now she was twisting and turning throughout her small bed with a painful expression. Staring at her face I saw her mouth moving around, she was speaking almost crying out for someone to ease her trouble mind.

"Dude what's going on?" Reaching and gripping my shoulder I heard Russ ask as my attention on the monitor moved to him.

Swallowing the lump forming in my throat, I quietly response back to him. "I don't know Russ but what I do know is that Eleanor knew about my dream before I even had the chance to tell anyone" Shrugging his hand off my shoulder I turned back to the screen. "I saw that girl in my dream calling out for someone…Seeing her now…When I left her she wasn't in pain just scared but now…Jeeze just look at her she's in pain"

Russ followed me to the screen and stared intensely at the girl. "How do we even know this dream is real or if any of this shit is real?"

"Man how else do you explain her knowledge and the fact she knew about my dream when I didn't even tell anyone else about it" Rubbing my hands over my face I turn to look at my best friend of the past few years.

" So what do you think we should do?" Russ didn't really need to ask his friend on what they should do, he knew just by the look in my eyes that we needed to do the right thing.

"Please tell me we are not going to listen to woman on internet?" Scott pleads as he and the other shuffle over to Russ and I.

"Sorry friends it looks like it" I answered honestly turning back to the screen. "What do you need us to do?"

Just as those words leftr my lips all around us the walls and ground begun to shake; like an earthquake. The bookcases that liter my living room topple over, books and games like shatter all over the place. All the equipment we use to record the live stream was being tossed and over turn through the room. Untouched pizza, left over crusts and beer bottles were being knocked over on to the ground; nothing was unaffected by the sudden quake.

The wall on the right of us where my bookcase of movie once stood was beginning to glow cyan blue with swirls of dark magenta. Light yellow lightening streaks throughout the mysterious illuminated portal. "If you truly wish to journey on and save everything you love please step through the light."

Staring at the wall I took a glance around to everyone to see how they all felt. Red was staring a head with an annoyed bored looking. Be side her Russ was clutching to her hand, he turn his head and gave me a nodded signaling that they was ready to go. Snake as always had a neutral expression, if he was shocked or surprised by the events occurring he made sure no one knew about it. BattleStar and Scott were the only one to have slightly hesitation to the event.

"Guys I need you all of you" Maybe I was asking to much from everyone but this one time I need to be selfish. I couldn't imagine doing this without everyone by my side.

"Uhh…Fine count me" BattleStar

I could tell by Scott's face that he was still hesitant with everything happening. "Nah I'll sit this adventure out maybe next tim-" Scott was quickly cut off as Snake grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hauled him into the wall portal. "SNAKE YOU DICK"

"Let's get this shit done" Snake said as he jumped through the portal as well.

Taking a deep breath BattleStar was quick to follow behind the other two. "B-star is going out"

"Come on Russ I want to see what happens" Red took a running start into a heap through the portal while dragging Russ behind her.

"Ahh wait Red!"

Taking one last look around the room I mentally proper myself for whatever lays ahead.

'I don't know what's going to happen but hopefully we'll all be alright…'

Taking a step to the portal I pause for a second before taking off to my bedroom. Reaching my room I stumble into my nightstand where the most precious thing I own laid at. Lying there was my mask the one I used for inspiration for my online avatar. Slipping the old white mask over my face I now felt ready to face this evil and save the girl.

"It's like I'm in a really Disney movie…Cool" Walking into the living I notice Excalibur was waiting by the glowing portal with his leash in his mouth. "I guess you want to come along too huh?"

Lifting his left front paw he let out a short bark. Laughing softly I place the leash on his collar "Fine only because if we need food I'm looking to you"

Gripping the leash tightly in my hands I took in a quick deep breath before jumping in with Excalibur.

* * *

"May you all travel safe journey but be warn the task at hand is a treacherous one. Creatures not from your world will block your path, trickery and lies may befall your group, and evil with try to corrupt the purest of souls. But if you have faith in your friends and those you carry deeply in your hearts lay strong you will be able to face any danger that comes your way." That speech was the last words that each member of the _Late Night Crew_ heard as they blacked out in the portal of swirly lights and colors.

"Cry please protect her and the world."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys sorry for the long ass update I been really busy plus I like to check over the chapter multiply times to make sure everything make sense for you. So there may be like a week or two before the next update so sorry advance. **_

_**If any o you know Cry's actually dog name I would really like to know. All I remember is it was some type of an Old English name. **_

_**Well enjoy the chapter**_

* * *

_Russ Time_

In the distance I could hear the sound of birds tweeting, I could feel a gentle breeze passing over my body along with the sensation of warm sun beams hitting me.

I felt different; the weight of my clothes was not same as they were when I was in Cry's apartment… what did we do? There was a light… lots of shaking… Mystery woman…jumping in a light with…. RED

Bolting off the ground I began to claw at my chest as my eyes search around me for Red.

"Ugh…r-red…Red…RED WHERE ARE YOU?" Stumbling around as I picked myself up off the ground I notice that my simple grey t-shirt and blue jeans I was wearing was gone and it place was some weir fantasy type clothing.

My t-shirt became blood red long sleeve kung fu style shirt mix with a Middle Ages tunic, it was long enough to cover my crotch area. Hem of the top was made out of a golden yellow fabric, which was present around the bottom of the shirt, the collar, and the arm sleeves. It shines just like gold would in sunlight.

Around the tunic was a pure white slash that was wrapped neatly around my waist. Around my shoulders was a long ruby red cloak with a hood, it was hem with white trim and what looked like strange ancient language symbols.

My normal old blue jeans were replaces with long blood red skirt style trousers. Just like the top they too was hem in gold. My new black and green VANS sneakers was gone and in their place was a pair of brown leather scandal that wrapped all around my ankle.

Lifting up the ends of my cloak revealed two odd items at my feet. First of the items are a long white marble staff with a golden bird claw coming out at the top with a blood red diamond resting inside the talons. Next was the second item; it was a large thick book made out of the same material with golden edge trims that design in a way to look like birds flying around on the cover on the book there was red strange marking.

"What the hell?"

"Russ…" Letting going of the tail end of the cloak I stared around at the environment around me. I was in some type of forest with a stone path leading up to what I think is a mountain.

"Red!" I called out to the feminine voice

"Behind you…"

Twisting around I saw my red headed girlfriend but she was dressed different than what she was wearing when we were at Cry's place. What she was wearing was give her the look of pure badass and beautiful.

Her long red hair had double in length and was now up in a high ponytail. Her pair of clear frame glasses now with a pair of black leather goggles with a silver frame around them. She was wearing what appear to be crop top made out of leather with the blood red ruffle hems. It was showing off a lot of mid-rife. (_I'm not complaining_) The long sleeves wear long enough to hide her knuckles and the openings of the sleeves was wide made out of some type of dark grey chiffon lace material.

Her sweat pants wear now a pair of black tight shorts with a long ankle length skirt with two slit on the sides. The skirt was giving her legs the effect that they looked like they could on for miles. The pairing of simple converse she had was gone and a pair of black leather flat scandal.

Around her waist was a leather blade hoister that had a pair of sais within it. The handle of the sais was made out of a black star diopside entwined with silver design to be a pair of bats screeching into the distance. On her thighs there was two twin draggers able to hidden away by her skirt. The draggers was design just like the sais but other than silver being use to make the bat design it was made out of gold.

"Wow look at you Red" Picking up the two objects by my feet. I tuck away the book under my left arm.

"Did you see yourself?" Red made her way over to me.

"Yea um Red where the hell are we?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. The only thing I remember is dragged you through the portal then nothing."

"Same here but hey where did you go?"

"Well we land here together I wanted to see if I can find the others." Red replied as she looks around the area we are in. "But as I was leaving you started screaming for me"

"Oh sorry got worried," I said as I rub the back of my neck.

"Come on we need to find the other"

Walking to Red's side I grab hold of her hand. "Ready, Dreaded Red?"

Red gave out a short laugh before walking a head "Ready, Russ Money"

* * *

_Scott Time_

"Damn it Snake this is all your fault GET ME OUT OF THIS TREE"

Tugging away at the branches that had snag on to my clothes had me hanging here in a fifty feet tall tree. The asshole below me was doing nothing to help me out. Why the hell was I stuck with this shitting snake?

I wouldn't be stuck if my clothes were not so loose and wide. All my clothes have change into some sort of monk clothing. I was now wearing a black koromo that had red marking circling around the sleeves of the robe. There was golden yellow kesa wrapped around my person.

When I first wake up in this position I was in I had on pair of waraji scandal but I been since then those have been throw at Snake along with a what looked like some sort of Buddhist staff with an ornamental head shape as a woman with wings there were seven noise making rings hanging on it each one was different from the other. One of a bat, one of a bird, one of a dragon, one of an angel, one of a cat and the last one is that of a man.

"Relax leaving you up there will help the others find us and then we can start this journey." Snake replied up to me as he just sat there under me.

I wasn't the only one to get a new makeover. Even if I hate the man Snake's new look was great on him. He now sported black skin tight muscle t-shirt that had a high collar. The shirt was design with off silver hem trim and two silver buttons that held a cloak around his neck. The dark grey cloak was only waist length and seems to be torn in a few places at the bottom. He was also wearing a pair of black pants that was tight around is thighs and become loose around the knee area and down. There was strange marking running along his pants legs in red. For footwear he was wearing a pair of combat boots that was buckle up by three red metallic buckles.

Strapped along his back was a black leather quiver with golden marking, the same one that was covering his pants' legs. There looked to be about twenty arrows in the quiver.

"How about you come up here and get me down. Before I decide to kill you!"

"Good Luck with that."

* * *

_Cry's Eyes_

There's barking not too far from where I am… My eyes they won't open, their like cement blocks in a lake.

Where am I…Let's see

I was home doing the live stream with the other and we were doing the Wind down hour with some callers…. someone called us then there was shaking and bright light…Scott yelling at Snake…close to normal night minus the shaking and lights. Damn my head hurts.

I needing to get my head together; I slowly open my eyes to the scene around me. I was greeted with the sight of overflow forest life. The bright sun light was peeking through the leaves of the trees above me. Lifting my left arm to cover my face; I was given quite a scared. My whole forearm was cover in this weird golden metal making it into a gauntlet of a sort. The marking in ruby red that was engrave in the metal. At my hand the metal was design to look like a dog's head in an open mouth attack. I allowed my eyes to travel up my gauntlet cover arm just to see golden veins going from the forearm to my shoulder. The view was cut off by a dark grey muscle shirt with a high tight white collar.

Shifting in a sitting position I stared at the new outfit I was given. My pants wear replace with black loose trouser that was tuck into a pair of dark grey greaves edge in golden yellow trim. I even had a pair of matching solerets on my feet. Around my shoulder is an off white knee length cloak that was click together by a golden shield knot pendant.

In the ground near me was a large sword piecing the into the earth's soil. The sword was a double sided blade; the metal use for the blade was strangely shade of white with the same ruby red marking engrave into it. Near the hilt of the blade was a circular cut out within it there was a floating red sphere spinels stone. The hilt of the sword was made out of gold and design to look like two demon hounds in the act of snarl. The handle of the blade was wrapped up in white and onyx black leather.

The sword and this new outfit are awesome.

**_Bark arf _**

"Excalibur…" I could hear in the distance my golden retriever barking at something. There was talking near him too.

"SNAKE YOU ASSHOLE"

'Huh Scott…'

"Relax Scott we have Excalibur that means Cry should be around here"

"But did you have to shot me out of the tree? And let me drop the whole way down?"

"You're still alive right?"

"…Dick"

'Do they always have to argue?'

**_Arf Arf_**

"Cry where you at?" I could hear Scott calling out to me on my right.

"…Over here!" I screamed out as I got on my feet. 'Ugh my head is still killing me.'

Placing my hands over my eyes I rub the palm of my hands of them; in hope that it would ease some of the pain. Hearing the bushes near me being push apart I knew both Snake and Scott have arrive to me locate.

"Whoa look what the portal dropped in. Look at you bud" Hearing Scott's comment I removed my hands from my eyes as I stared at the two completely make over friends of mine. Just like me that they too were dress up in fantasy style clothes.

"You're one to talk. Do you guys know where we are at?" I asked them just as Excalibur came charging to my side. My once adorable canine has transformed into a badass demon hound. He has triple in size from his average height from my hips. His muscle mass has span to the point he looked like a huge grizzly bear. I could see his red collar still clip around his neck but his usual dog tags have change into the same golden shield knot as my pendant.

"We don't know I woke up in a tree with Snake under me." Scott replied back to me as I pick up the heavy sword. "Dude why did Snake and you get the cool weapons and I'm stuck with the stick?"

Laughing at Scott's complaining stared all around us. I could tell we were on a slope ground surround by nothing but nature. Behind me I could see a stone path leading farther up the land.

"Have you guys seen Red, Russ or B-star?" I asked

"Nah you're the only one we have seen since getting here"

"What did we agree to?"

"Save the world and a little girl what else?"

"I remember that but I dragged you guys into it. Who knows how dangerous it's going to be?" These types of things don't happen in real life, it's just not impossible.

"Hey we wouldn't have come if we didn't think we would make it." To the left of us the bushes parted ways showing Red and Russ. They too have been given a new wardrobe change. "Beside why do you always get to have the fun?" Russ question as he swung his arm over my shoulder.

"It's good to see you guys came out alright. Especially you Red you look great"

"Watch it… So now we just need to find B-star."

"I been using Scott as a human alarm system I think he would have heard us by now." Snake answered

"There a pathway back where we came from I bet there a village or town that way. Just maybe he went there in search for us."

* * *

When we arrive to the pathway Russ was telling us about, we quickly made our way up the sloppily land with very little talk. We keep our voices down for the off chance that BattleStar could be calling out to us. It was hard to believe that we are just suddenly thrown into a something so unreal, unworldly, something that never should have ever happen. No matter how cool it is or an amazing opportunity this is I couldn't help but to think about all the bad possibilities that could happen to my friends and I. Video games and movies really did give out some good pointers on what to expect and what could be the finally outcome of these type of situation.

Getting closer to the end of the path we came upon five different archways. The first one we walked under was design to look like a phoenix with its wings spread wide. It looks to be made out of some type of light yellow marble stone.

The second archway was made out of pure black marble and design to look like a bat in mid swoop with its mouth wide open. The arch was its mouth and had large fangs piercing the ground. It's very much intimating. The third archway was a large dragon made out of olive green marble stone material. The dragon was constructed after a European dragon with its wings folded into its body.

The fourth was what appears to be a sapphire blue archway built to look like three headed tiger. The left tiger head and the right tiger head was position to make them look like they were in a mid open mouth strike. The middle head was just staring down at you with such intense eyes that for a moment I thought they were real.

The last and final archway was truly a sight to be seen. It was made out of pure white marble stone like all the other archways. But unlike the others this one was not design after an animal but after a heavenly creature; an angel. The arches were made out two angels leaning against each other with their wings open and pointing upwards. The angels' have long hair that appears to be flowing in the air.

The archways were something to behold.

**_Bark Bark_**

"What is it Excalibur?" I asked once we past under the angel archway. Excalibur sprinted off into the bushes lining the pathway. "Excalibur!"

Walking into the bushes we stumble upon a burnt up fallen tree. The tree trunk had to be close to ten to fifteen feet thick. The area around the tree has suffered the same faith. The creepiest part about the area there was hundreds of alchemist signs etch into every surface. Excalibur was sitting near the center panting his tongue out.

"Okay I think we have stumbled over to the twilight zone. Can we go now?" Scott asked as we venture farther into the forest.

"This is what you call Twilight Zone not anything else that happen to us." Russ pointed out

"Guys I think BattleStar was here." Red called out in the center of the area.

Walking to her she turn around to show us a simple star shape pendant. The pendant was made out of gold with the word '_Battle' _engraves on the front.

"Not very creative" I said as I grabbed hold of the necklace. "Maybe he took off the same path we are"

"Let hurry up and get to him. Hopefully he Okays?" Russ spoke out while leading the way back to the stone pathway.

* * *

Not much later on the pathway did we start to hear the sound of people talking and the busy sounds of working village. Walking farther we begun to see the town; just like my dream this town or village was design to look like it was built in the seventeen hundreds. I felt like I was truly in a RPG, there was Traven, inn, marketplace, chapel and many other places. The town even had their own color scheme; orange and brown. The people had inhabit the town was just like any other fantasy RPG, there was a mix of humans and creatures. Some had the feature of felines, canines, and birds in a humanoid form. Some of the people were dress in armor, robes, simple peasants clothing.

When we made our way into the town things change quickly. From their social conversations of everyday pleasantness to harsh troubling silence, it was nerve wrecking. Everyone stopped what they were doing to just stare upon us.

"Okay so now what I don't think anyone will talk to else?"

"Do we really not fit in? We look just like them?"

Breaking away from the group I made my way over to a merchant who was selling jewelry of every size and shape. He was humanoid tiger dressed in a simple creamy orange peasant shirt with a pair of brown trousers that was held up by drawstring. "Excuse me good sir you won't have happened to see a curly hair fellow who may look a little confuse and cover burn scorches?"

"Really Cry that how you start things up?" Russ question while slapping his forehead

"What"

The large tiger merchant stared ruthless down at us from his six foot or seven foot frame.

"Hello can you speak?" Red asked as she came over to my side, she wasn't in the happiest moods at the moment. You could tell she was worry about BattleStar.

"I can speak girl but how dare you come into our town wearing the clothing of the highest honor of the Gealach Ghrian Riocht."

Staring down at clothes we were given I just realize how our clothes had the same color scheme; Red, Gold and Black.

"What is Gealach Ghrian Riocht?"

"Don't act like you don't know that kingdom was of holy descended, the people that inhabit that land were fierce powerful warriors, mages, and monks. They were all born with the power to control god like creatures. They protected all of the country for those nasty vile creatures from hell."

By now the surround area begun to get back to their daily lives but there was still people who would throw glance our way.

"We're really sorry about the Gealack Ghrian Riocht whatever but we need to find or friend and save some little girl of some sort." Red said as she steps closer to now nervous looking vendor. "So if you could kindly answer our question will leave your town in peace okay?" Her hand drifted down to one of the twin sai strap to her waist.

The guy flinches back a bit from Red demanding tone and the obvious threat she was throwing out there. "Aye I did see your friend he was taken to Lady Eleanor's house."

"What do you mean by taken?" I asked

"Lady Eleanor took him there." The merchant replied back shakily

"Where can we find this house?"

"Down road, make a right from the Bog Inn. It's near the Eastern Gate can't really miss it."

"Thank you let's go boys" Red said while continuing down the road. We all fell in line quickly

"Man is she rough?" I whisper to Russ

"Yep that's my Red" Russ was grinning like a love struck dope

"Russ…" Red sent an irk look over her shoulder to him.

"I'm shutting up"

* * *

Walking to the Eastern Gates the town begun to change for building all around to the home being separate by a nice size length of grassy plains and a few trees scatter about. The style of the houses changed as well, the homes were made with more stone and the roof was design with a hut style top.

The merchant was not telling a lie about knowing which house was Lady Eleanor's. The house itself was design just like the others around it but in the lawn there was a pathway made with planks of woods. Along the pathway there was at least six poles on each side. Entwine around the poles are ribbons of red, black and golden. The marking covering everyone's clothes was craved around the poles. Scattered around the yard are statues of dogs, cats, birds, bats, angels, and reptiles. Hanging around the house's walls are different sizes of wind chimes. They made such a soothing rhythm that eases most of my nerves. I could see the same effect happening to everyone else.

Walking to the front door I could make out sometime of some sort of alchemist symbol burned into it. Above the burned in symbol there was a golden Celtic knot design to look like the Triquetra that was a doorknocker.

When we were all by the door Snake lift up the knocker and slammed it down against the door three times. We stood there waiting some time before Snake knock on the door again but louder.

"Hello…Lady Eleanor" I called out

Still nothing. Russ pokes his head over to the nearby stain glass window.

Once again Snake lifted up the knocker-

"Knock on my door one more time and I'll change your gender status from male to female." A woman voice spoke out behind the before he could repeat the knocking.

Slowly he place the knocker back down as the door open

"Hello Gealach Laochra"

* * *

Gealach means Moon

Ghrian means Sun

Riocht means Kingdom

Laochra means Warrior

I hope you enjoy the second chapter see ya next time.


End file.
